The seven's favorite songs
by PikaNAW
Summary: So, my friend Isabelle Hunter of Artemis made a short story that told the sevens favorite songs. Well, this will be a short series telling the lyrics. All credit goes to Isabelle Hunter of Artemis.
1. Hazel: Stronger

You know that death feels warmer  
Sitting here alone  
You know I remember in color  
And think the things I want

She thinks she got the best of me  
Think she'd had the last laugh  
Bet she thought that everything good is gone  
Think she left me underground  
Think that I'd stay with my dad  
Gaia you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Rise a little farther  
Doesn't mean I'm dead when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill me makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean you can rise cause I'm gone

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
Just me, Percy and Frank  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Rise a little farther  
Doesn't mean you can rise cause I'm gone

You heard that I was starting over with another life  
They told you I was moving on to stop you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back fighting  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Rise a little farther  
Doesn't mean I'm dead when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill me makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean you can rise cause I'm gone

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
Just me, Percy and Frank  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Rise a little farther  
Doesn't mean you can rise cause I'm gone

Thanks to Nico I got a new life started  
Thanks to Nico I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to Frank I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day I died was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Rise a little farther  
Doesn't mean I'm dead when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill me makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean you can rise cause I'm gone

[2x]  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
Just me, Percy and Frank  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
Rise a little farther  
Doesn't mean you can rise cause I'm gone


	2. Piper: Who Says

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

_[Verse 1]_  
Drew made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who is she to judge  
When I'm a diamond in the rough?  
I know I got some things  
I'd like to change about myself.  
But when I think about it  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I've got every right  
To go and win the fight  
C'mon

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says I'm not perfect?  
Who says I'm not worth it?  
Who says I'm the only one that's ugly?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says I'm not feisty?  
Who says I'm not beautiful?  
Who says?

_[Verse 2:]_  
It's such a disgraceful thing  
How nothing's loving when it's you  
You tell 'em what you think  
But I'll keep telling them the truth  
I'm like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep me beneath the stars  
Won't let me touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I've got every right  
To go and win the fight  
C'mon

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says I'm not perfect?  
Who says I'm not worth it?  
Who says I'm the only one that's ugly?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says I'm not feisty?  
Who says I'm not beautiful?  
Who says?

_[Bridge:]_  
Who says I'm not a fighter?  
Who says I'm not useful?  
Who says my dad can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says I don't pass the test?  
Who says I can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says I'm not perfect? (yeah)  
Who says I'm not worth it? (yeah yeah)  
Who says I'm the only one that's ugly? (oh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says I'm not feisty? (who said?)  
Who says I'm not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?

Who says I'm not a fighter?  
Who says I'm not worth it?  
Who says I'm the only one that's ugly?

Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're I'm pretty? (who says I'm not beautiful?)  
Who says?


End file.
